destiny
by euhaecutiepie
Summary: tentang pencopet tampan bernama lee dongahae, dan cho kyuhyun si guru matematika.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

 _Author_ _ **[1]**_ _'s pov_ _ **[2]**_

"COPET! COPET!"

Suara nyaring seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun mengagetkan pengunjung Pasar pagi itu. Beberapa pemuda dan pria dewasa mulai berkerumun di salah satu sudut sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari ke arah barat, mengejar seseorang yang diteriaki 'copet' oleh gadis dengan pakaian super mewah itu.

Orang-orang tersebut terus berlari sambil meneriakan kata-kata kasar untuk sang pencopet, namun sepertinya kekuatan orang yang mereka kejar lebih besar sehingga sekarang si pencopet berhasil lolos dari kejaran warga.

Orang yang dipanggil copet itu akhirnya berbelok ke arah gang sempit dan gelap, ia menghembuskan napas lega sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu merosot dan terduduk di tanah, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berkerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Tangannya bergerak merogoh saku dalam jaket, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet keemasan yang berisi puluhan lembar uang cash.

"500...600...700," Hitungnya cepat.

Ia tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya memasukkan lembaran rupiah itu ke saku jaket, menegakkan tubuhnya yang terduduk di tanah dan mulai berjalan menyusuri gang sempit tadi. Tangan besarnya membolak balikan benda berkilauan di depannya. Mencoba menaksir harga yang pantas ia dapatkan untuk dompet berwarna emas yang terlihat sangat berkelas itu.

"Oppa[3]!"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kaget saat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal, tangan kanannya bergerak cepat menyembunyikan dompet yang dipegangnya tadi di balik tubuh berototnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat tangan lelaki itu yang berada di balik tubuhnya, pria itu tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah pulang? Apa yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini?"

Tanya lelaki itu, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan memulai topik baru yang terasa sangat basi bagi gadis di depannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan oppa, apa yang kau sembunyikan?" ujar gadis itu dengan nada menuntut.

"Ayolah Yongie-ya[4], aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar cerita tentang tempat belajar barumu itu..."

Gadis yang baru saja dipanggil Yongie itu menghembuskan napasanya kesal, matanya menyipit tajam melihat tangan besar yang berada di balik tubuh itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan akhirnya tanpa bisa dicegah, tangan mungilnya bergerak cepat merebut benda yang sedari disembunyikan kakaknya di balik punggung. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya membelalak kaget melihat dompet berwarna emas yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Yo-yongie-ya... aku..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Donghae!"

Gadis itu menatap tajam kakaknya, perasaan kecewa dan marah ia perlihatkan lewat sorot matanya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain..." Ujar Donghae lemah sambil menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini oppa, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau copet berhasil menangkapmu? Kau hanya menambah masalah hidup kita jika kau masuk penjara!" Teriaknya kesal.

Ucapan tajam Yonghee berhasil menohok hati kakaknya. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menatap mata adiknya tajam.

"Aku tau kau belum makan sama sekali dari kemarin sore Lee Yonghee, kau kira aku akan diam saja melihat adik perempuanku kelaparan? Aku tidak mungkin menunggu sampai awal bulan untuk mendapatkan gaji."

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena emosinya yang mulai memuncak akibat perdebatan itu.

"Aku sedang diet." Ujar Yonghee setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam.

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil sepertimu melakukan program diet? Lucu sekali..."

...

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah Rumah yang sangat sederhana di pinggir Kota sekarang, bangunan itu hanya memiliki 4 ruangan kecil, yaitu dua buah kamar yang masing-masing dimiliki oleh mereka berdua, sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai dapur dan ruang tengah, dan kamar mandi terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Kau tidak akan kenyang jika hanya memandang makanan itu tanpa memasukkannya ke dalam mulutmu."

Suara Donghae memecahkan keheningan mereka di rumah kecil itu, Yonghee menatap kakanya malas lalu menyisihkan makanan itu dari hadapannya

"Aku tidak mau memakan makanan dari hasil pencurian."

Ucapan tajam gadis itu berhasil mengehentikan gerakan mulut Donghae yang sedang fokus mengunyah makanannya, ia menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Yong, tidak bisakah kau berhenti mendebatku? Aku mohon, jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dengan sikapmu itu. Tanggung jawabmu sepenuhnya ada di tanganku setelah kita keluar dari panti asuhan, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kelaparan dan menunggu sampai aku mendapat gaji, itu terlalu lama."

Ya, satu hal lagi yang belum aku ceritakan, mereka adalah anak panti asuhan yang kabur dan memilih untuk hidup sendiri, menurut kepala panti asuhan tersebut, mereka ditemukan di semak-semak dekat panti dengan keadaan penuh luka gores.

Donghae menatap wajah Yonghee dengan mata sendunya, membuat gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu terbuai oleh mata teduh kakaknya.

"Aish[5]... perutku pasti menangis karena memakan makanan penuh dosa terus menerus."

Umpatan-umpatan kasar terus saja keluar dari mulut gadis itu seiring dengan tangannya yang mulai bergerak memasukan makanan-makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Donghae tersenyum lega lalu mengusap kepala Yonghee sayang.

"Oppa janji, INI YANG TERAKHIR yongie-ya"

...

"Lihat sepatunya, jelek sekali... bukankah dia si murid beasiswa itu?"

"Aku dengar kakanya seorang pelayan Cafe."

"Berani sekali gadis miskin itu masuk ke sekolah ini."

Yonghee menutup mata dan telinganya, ini adalah hari kedua dia berada di sekolah ini 'SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL' , merupakan SMA ternama di korea yang bertaraf international dengan puluhan fasilitas lengkap, guru terbaik, dan segala kemewahannya.

Sekolah ini sangat terkenal di kalangan konglomerat ataupun para pejabat korea, dan beruntung sekali Yonghee memiliki kakak yang mau mencari informasi sana sini tentang beasiswa di sekolah-sekolah elite dan mengurusi semuanya sendiri sampai akhirnya dia bisa bersekolah di sini tanpa biaya sedikitpun.

Yonghee meletakkan tas usangnya di meja, mengabaikan celotehan-celotehan tak jelas dari teman sekelasnya yang hanya akan membuatnya naik darah. Baru dua hari dia disini, dan belum mengenal ataupun berbicara dengan orang lain, tapi anehnya hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah ini mengetahui latar belakangnya dan cara nya masuk kesini yang hanya ditunjang oleh beasiswa prestasi, bukan karena ia anak pejabat, ataupun konglomerat yang sanggup membayar uang masuk dan SPP perbulannya yang selangit.

"Good morning class"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir seseorang itu sukses menghentikan aktifitas 'mari mengamati anak miskin' di kelas ini. Semua murid kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dan merapikan penampilan mereka, memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan atributnya ataupun remah-remah roti yang mengotori wajah. Guru muda itu meletakkan tas kulit coklatnya di atas meja yang ukurannya lebih besar dari meja lain di sudut ruangan. Ia menghela napas pelan lalu menatap muridnya satu persatu.

"Apakah harus ku ulangi sekali lagi? Good morning class"

"Good morning sir"

...

"Donghae-ya, antarkan ini ke meja no 9!" perintah seorang ahjumma[6] yang memakai apron hitam sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi sup miso panas dan kimchi lobak.

"Ne, ahjuma." Jawab Donghae seadanya.

Laki-laki itu mengambil nampan yang dimaksud dengan hati-hati dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja no 9, dimana ada seorang gadis manis dengan kardigan warna pink, gaun putih selutut, dan polesan make up tipis yang menyempurnakan wajahnya.

"Satu porsi sup miso dan kimchi lobak, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphonenya lalu tersenyum manis. Membuat Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat wajah seorang gadis yang terasa familiar di matanya, dan beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu melotot tak percaya saat menyadari bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah orang yang dicopetnya tempo hari, gadis yang memakai pakaian super mewah hanya untuk berbelanja ke pasar.

Ia menatap donghae dengan senyum miringnya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang donghae tunjukan.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja... aku butuh waktumu sebentar untuk berbicara berdua, Lee Donghae-ssi[7]." Ucapnya lembut, namun cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk donghae meremang.

Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang sedang duduk di meja itu adalah orang yang dompetnya ia ambil beberapa hari yang lalu, jika laki-laki itu menyadarinya lebih awal, Setidaknya ia bisa menghindari sang gadis dengan kabur dari restoran, atau setidaknya memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ah, eum, maaf tapi saya sedang sibuk. Masih banyak pelaggan yang harus saya layani." Ucap donghae berbohong.

Laki-laki itu menundukan wajahnya dalam, menghindari mata gadis di hadapannya yang seakan menelanjangi dirinya dan membuatnya makin gugup.

"Benarkah? Bukankan restoran ini sedang sepi? Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang makan. Bukan menunggu ataupun memesan makanan, dan aku rasa di sana masih banyak pegawai lain yang bisa melayani pengunjung disini."

Gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas saat melihat Donghae tak berkutik dan terduduk pasrah di depannya.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya pria yang sempat mencopet itu membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku sedang butuh uang." Ujar Donghae to the point, sadar bahwa ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia bukan pencopet itu dan membuat karangan pendek bahwa ia punya saudara kembar nakal yang sudah lama berpisah dengannya.

"Aku belum bertanya apapun." Balas gadis itu santai sambil mengaduk sup misonya, Donghae menghela napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat.

"Aku tau maksud dan tujuanmu datang kesini nona, kau melihat dengan jelas wajahku saat itu, dan aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menemukanku? Kurasa kau tidak melapor polisi karena sejauh ini aku tak melihat lelaki berseragam ataupun seseorang yang membawa pistol di tangannya." Ucap Donghae panjang lebar.

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya, membuat donghae semakin yakin bahwa dia adalah pemilik dompet emas yang ia curi.

"Bisakah kau kembalikan fotonya?" tanyanya datar.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Foto? Maksudmu foto yang ada dalam dompetmu?" Tanya Donghae tak yakin. Dia hanya meminta foto diantara hal-hal penting lainnya yang ada di dompet itu? Yang benar saja.

"Ya, mungkin kau akan menganggapku aneh, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Aku hanya merasa kehilangan foto itu, bukan uang, kredit card, KTP atau apapun itu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku histeris adalah hilangnya foto itu dari genggaman tanganku."

Donghae membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Apakah gadis ini normal? Memuja sebuah foto sampai seperti itu? Dan lagi, sejauh ini gadis itu tidak memarahinya ataupun melakukan hal anarkis lain yang biasanya orang lain lakukan ketika menemukan orang yang sudah mencuri barang berharganya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut denganku. Rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, saat itu aku benar benar butuh uang, aku berjanji akan menggantinya minggu depan, saat aku menerima gajiku bulan ini"

Donghae membungkukan badannya dalam, membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Apakah ada pencopet yang sesopan ini?

Author's pov

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah rumah kecil dan tua, cat temboknya sudah banyak yang mengelupas, dan kursi kayu yang kini sedang diduduki gadis itupun terlihat reyot dan berlubang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan, terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih walaupun rumah ini sangat kecil dan memiliki banyak perabotan lama.

'Apakah pencopet itu memiliki seorang pembantu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae datang dengan sebuah nampan kayu yang berisi dua gelas kaca yang berbeda isi di dalamnya.

"Aku hanya punya teh manis dan air putih, maaf." Ucap Donghae sambil meletakkan dua gelas itu di meja usang yang tepat berada di hadapan mereka.

"Tak apa." Gadis itu mengambil teh manis yang masih mengepul di atas meja, lalu meminumnya perlahan-lahan.

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae tak yakin sambil mendudukan dirinya di hadapan gadis yang ia ambil dompetnya itu.

"Jin-Hae, Lee Jinhae." Jawabnya.

"jinhae? nama yang bagus." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne[8], kamsahamida[9] Donghae-ssi." Jawab Jinhae sambil ikut tersenyum.

Sepertinya mereka mulai melupakan status mereka yang merupakan 'Pencopet' dan 'Orang yang di copet'.

"Mmm, baiklah Jinhae-ssi, aku akan mengambil dompetmu sebentar."

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar kecil di sudut ruangan. Karena tak ingin ditinggal sendirian, Jinhae berjalan mengikuti Donghae ke arah kamar itu dan berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak, aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan, kenapa?" Balas Donghae sambil mengacak isi tasnya. Jinhae membulatkan mulutnya, Membentuk huruf O saat mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa rumahmu terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi? Aku kira kau punya pembantu."

Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu membalikan badannya ke arah Jinhae, matanya berubah sendu dan senyuman miris itu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Pembantu? Apa kau bercanda Jinhae-ssi? Aku tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membayar orang-orang seperti itu, untuk memberi makan adikku saja aku harus mencuri dompetmu terlabih dahulu." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan dompet berwarna emas itu di tangan jinhae.

Gadis itu berdeham salah tingkah lalu kembali ke duduk di kursi tadi, tangannya mengecek kelengkapan dompetnya dan menghela nafas lega saat menemukan foto itu di sana.

"Aku akan mengganti uangmu secepatnya." Ucap Donghae saat melihat Jinhae membuka-buka isi dompetnya.

Jinhae tidak mendengarkan ucapan pria itu. Tangannya sibuk mengelusi sebuah foto yang ada di tangannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya heran. Itu hanya sebuah foto, tapi dia seperti melihat kucing kesayangannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun hilang dan sekarang kembali lagi ke gendongannya dalam keadaan sehat wal-afiat.

"Nugu[10]? Orang yang ada di foto itu...apakah dia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagimu? Apa kau hanya memiliki satu foto saja?" tanya Donghae ragu.

Jinhae tersenyum, matanya tak lepas dari foto yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Dia... oppa ku."

Donghae menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"Bukankah kau bisa menemuinya di rumah? dia oppa mu kan? Apa kalian sangat dekat sampai kau membawa fotonya kemana mana seperti itu?"

Jinhae tersenyum miris, ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap lak- laki di depannya sendu.

"Seharusnya begitu, seharusnya aku bisa menemuinya setiap saat, di rumahku. Tapi Sialnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak 18 tahun yang lalu."

...

Yonghee's POV

Kujejalkan berbagai makanan di hadapanku dengan kasar, mencoba mengabaikan celotehan-celotehan tak penting yang masuk dengan brutal ketelingaku, aku mengambil makanan sepiring penuh, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka yang sedari pagi sibuk bergunjing mengomentari barang-barang yang kupakai.

Apakah anak-anak orang kaya itu tak punya pekerjaan lain? Tak bisakah mereka berbaik hati menerima kedatangan orang sepertiku di sekolah ini dengan senyum? untung saja makanan di sini gratis jadi aku bisa mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa menghawatirkan berapa banyak uang yang harus kukeluarkan untuk melampiaskan nafsuku pada makanan-makanan tak berdosa ini.

"Hei kau, anak baru!"

Aku menghentikan acara makanku dan mendongak menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang, anting berlian, bando mewah dan jam tangan bling-bling.

'Aigoo[11]... dia pikir ini acara kawinan?'

Seisi kantin mulai berisik membicarakan kedatangan orang itu dan kedua temannya ke mejaku. Teman-temannya itu tak jauh berbeda dengan si Pirang, kelihatan sekali kalau mereka adalah anak-anak orang kaya yang mau pamer kemewahan.

"Apa?" tanyaku malas.

Kulihat si Pirang itu terkekeh pelan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makananku yang berserakan di atas meja, dia menatapku sinis sambil bersidekap di depan dada.

"Kau...apa kau sebegitu miskinnya sampai mengambil makanan sebanyak itu karna gratis?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. Kenapa orang-orang di sini senang sekali ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain?

"Apakah itu masalah untukmu? Seberapa banyak pun aku mengambil makanan gratis, itu bukan urusanmu." Balasku sinis.

Si Pirang itu tertawa keras sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin ini menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, si pirang, dan antek-anteknya yang berdiri di belakang.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku gadis manis, asal kau tau saja, ayahku adalah pemegang saham terbesar disini. Dan kau, mempermalukan sekolah ini dengan cara makanmu yang urakan itu!"

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba mengontrol emosiku yang siap meledak. Apa hubungannya reputasi Sekolah dengan cara makan yang urakan? Lagi pula aku juga tak akan makan seperti ini jika saja mereka tidak memancing kekesalanku.

"Lalu kenapa? kau pikir aku peduli? Aku juga masuk ke sekolah ini bukan karena keinginanku. Oppaku yang menginginkanku untuk bersekolah di sini karena dia menganggap sekolah ini adalah tempat terbaik untukku."

"Oppamu? Oppamu yang tampan tapi hanya seorang pelayan Cafe itu? Kau bangga punya oppa yang seperti itu? Yang hanya mampu menyekolahkanmu ke Sekolah elit dengan beasiswa?"

Apa dia bilang? Kutatap matanya tajam dan berdiri dengan kasar, membuat beberapa pasang mata melotot kaget menatapku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia boleh menghina cara makan, sepatu, tasku atau apapun. Tapi tidak dengan oppaku.

"Oppaku, adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, dia rela mengorbankan kesempatannya masuk kuliah hanya untuk membiayaiku sekolah dan les saat SMP. Dia bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk menghidupiku dan tak pernah membiarkanku bekerja sampingan hanya karena ia takut aku kecapean. Dia adalah orang yang pantas aku banggakan. Sedangkan kau, apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari dirimu? Harta yang kau dapatkan dari orangtuamu? Mobil sport yang kau pakai setiap hari? Atau Wajahmu yang tebal penuh make up?"

PLAKK

Seketika kurasakan panas dan nyeri menjalari pipiku saat tangan mulusnya menamparku keras, semua orang menatapku puas sambil berusaha menahan tawa mereka yang aku yakin sudah berada di ujung tenggorokannya masing-masing.

Kutatap wajah gadis itu penuh kebencian lalu melangkah pergi dari kantin dengan tangan terkepal.

Semua orang menatapku sepanjang koridor, menjadikanku fokus utama mereka. Entah apa hal aneh yang mereka lihat dari diriku, aku tak peduli. Tujuanku saat ini adalah tempat yang menyediakan sesuatu untuk merefleksikan bayanganku. Toilet.

"Aish, menyusahkan saja." Gumamku kesal saat melihat pipiku memar dan ujung bibirku sobek. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar kalau sampai ketahuan Donghae oppa.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam kelas dan mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tas, kubasahi sapu tangan itu dengan air es yang ada dalam dispenser di sepanjang koridor lalu kembali ke toilet untuk mengompres wajahku, berharap kalau memarnya akan hilang dan aku selamat dari Donghae oppa.

Kubiarkan sapu tangan itu menempel di wajahku selama beberapa menit, berharap ada perubahan yang berarti. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang marah padaku. Memarnya tetap ada dan sobekan di bibirku tak kunjung membaik.

"Aish... apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dasar Pirang sialan!"

...

Kusentuh handle pintu ragu-ragu, takut Donghae oppa menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajahku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku bertengkar dengan si muka make up itu!

"Yong... apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suaranya, sejak kapan dia membuka pintu dan berdiri di depanku? Aish dasar bodoh! ku tundukkan kepalaku dalam, mencoba menutupi wajahku dari Donghae oppa.

"Oh iya, ini adikku, Lee Yonghee. Yong, ini 'teman' ku Lee Jinhae."

Sepertinya dia mencoba mengenalkan seseorang padaku, tapi aku tak berani mengangkat kepalaku untuk sekedar melihat teman donghae oppa, dari kaki dan sandalnya aku yakin bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan. Sejak kapan donghae oppa punya teman perempuan? Di bawa masuk kerumah lagi!

"Jadi ini adik perempuanmu yang tadi kau ceritakan, senang bertemu denganmu Yonghee-ssi." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ah, ne," jawabku tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Donghae-ssi, Yonghee-ssi, anyeong"

Kurasakan langkah kaki wanita itu semakin menjauh, buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci diriku di kamar. Kutatap bayanganku di cermin, dan sialnya memar itu masih menghiasi wajahku, belum lagi luka di sudut bibirku yang tak kunjung kering. aaargh aku bisa gila!

"Yongie, apa kau sudah makan? Cepat keluar. Oppa membawakanmu kimbap[12]."

Aku menatap pintu kamarku yang terus diketuk Donghae oppa.

"Yongie ya!"

"Aku tidak mau jika itu hasil mencopet lagi!" jawabku asal.

"YAK! Ini bonus dari Shin ahjuma! Aku hanya mencopet saat benar-benar terdesak saja, kau pikir aku ini apa? Cepat keluar babo[13]!"

Ya, satu hal lagi yang belum ku ceritakan, Donghae oppa hanya akan mencopet pada saat terdesak saja, dan orang yang ia copet pun adalah orang yang benar benar terlihat kaya, jadi orang itu tidak akan terlalu kesusahan saat uangnya dicopet. Dan anehnya, saat ia mendapat gaji bulanan, Donghae oppa akan mengirimkan uang beserta dompet itu kembali pada pemilik aslinya lewat pos berdasarkan alamat yang ada di kartu identitas di dalam dompet tersebut tanpa kurang sedikitpun, bahkan terkadang donghae oppa menambahkan uang lebih sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya.

"Yonghee!"

Aish dia benar benar sangat bawel jika menyangkut jadwal makanku.

"Aku sudah makan, Makan saja sendiri!"

Kudengar dia terdiam beberapa saat tapi aku yakin oppaku itu masih ada di depan pintu kamar.

"Jangan berbohong, jadwal makan mu di sekolah adalah jam 12 siang. Oppa tidak memberi mu uang jajan hari ini dan sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, jadi cepat keluar jika kau tidak ingin pintu kamarmu rusak." Ancamnya. Aku menggigit jari telunjukku panik.

Aduh bagaimana ini? Dia tidak pernah main-main dengan kata katanya.

Kutatap bayanganku sekali lagi di cermin dan mengacak rambutku frustasi, memar itu benar-benar telihat jelas.

Oh, terima kasih gadis pirang, kau membuatku harus memakai syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"YAK[14]! Lee yong_"

CEKLEK

Kulihat Donghae oppa menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dengan syal yang melingkar sepanjang leher dan wajahku. Ku tatap balik matanya, walau sebenarnya jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya heran.

"A-aku sedang... aku... mmm..."

Kuputar bola mataku bingung, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk kuucapkan pada oppaku.

"Aku... bisul! Ya, aku bisul! Di pipi." Jawabku setelah beberapa saat berpikir keras.

Kulihat dia menaruh tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap wajahku garang, sepertinya dia tidak percaya kalau pipiku bisulan, aku tidak berbakat menjadi seorang pembohong.

"Wa- waeyeo[15]?"

Donghae oppa menaik turunkan telunjuknya, mengisyaratkanku untuk membuka syal yang menutupi memar dan luka sobek di wajahku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti.

Kurapatkan syal itu ke wajahku, memastikan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun celah yang memungkinkannya melihat luka di wajahku.

"turunkan!" Perintahnya dingin, matanya tak lepas menatap tajam mataku yang membuat nyaliku menciut.

"turunkan lee yonghee!"

Kali ini dia menggunakan nada tinggi, membuatku tersentak kaget. Kutundukan kepalaku dalam, menghindari matanya yang terus mengintimidasiku, Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, oppaku itu sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah seperti ini.

"Aku bilang turunkan!"

Sreeet

Aku memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan syal itu tak lagi menutupi sebagian wajaku, menunjukan luka memar di pipi dan sudut bibirku yang sobek di hadapan Donghae oppa.

"Oppa, tadi_"

Tiba-tiba tangan besarnya itu menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, Dia menyeretku kasar ke ruang tamu dan mendudukanku di kursi kayu sudut ruangan.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Donghae oppa sambil memegang pundakku dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat, sedangkan mataku fokus menatap lantai, tak berani melihat matanya yang seolah mengintimidasiku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Donghae oppa mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu kembali menatapku dengan pandangannya yang menuntut.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan temanmu di sekolah?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae oppa yang seolah sudah tau kejadian sebenarnya. Jika dia tau aku mencari maslah dengan salah satu murid di sekolah elit itu, aku yakin oppa akan sangat kecewa padaku. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tak mau mengecewakan oppaku yang sudah berusaha memasukkanku kesana walaupun hanya dengan modal beasiswa.

Dengan nyali yang tersisa ku tatap wajahnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Sudahlah oppa, kita makan saja, ne? Bukankah tadi kau membawa kimbap?"Rajukku sambil tersenyum penuh harap, tapi laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukanku, membuatku semakin panik. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tau kejadian sebenarnya.

Aku yang tak bisa berbohong atau dia yang terlalu pintar membaca pikiran sih?

"Oppa tau kau sekolah di tempat yang elit, penuh dengan anak-anak orang kaya yang siap menyombongkan hartanya, sedangkan kau hanya adik dari seorang pelayan cafe yang untuk menyekolahkanmu saja harus mencari informasi sana-sini agar kau dapat sekolah bermodalkan beasiswa."

Ucapannya itu seolah menohok hatiku, rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat oppamu menghina dirinya sendiri tepat di hadapanmu.

Donghae oppa menghela napasnya berat, seolah menunjukkan kekecewaanya terhadap diriku yang mau maunya saja meladeni sikap tak pantas dari anak-anak orang kaya itu.

"Oppa tau ini akan terjadi, tapi bisakah kau mengacuhkannya? Menganggap ejekan mereka hanya angin lalu yang lewat di depanmu dan tak menghalangi jalanmu untuk terus berjalan kedepan? Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan emosimu untuk_"

"Aku hanya tak ingin mereka menghina oppaku." Desisku pelan, mebuat laki-laki itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatapku nanar.

Donghae oppa memalingkan wajahnya lalu kembali menghembuskan napas beratnya. Lama kami terdiam sampai akhirnya oppaku pergi entah kemana.

Dia meniggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut mataku. aku hanya menatap kosong lantai tempatku berpijak, memikirkan kehidupan kami yang sangat rumit. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin sekolah di sana, tempat itu terlalu elite untukku, Tapi aku juga tak mau mengecewakan donghae oppa yang sudah berjuang mati matian agar aku dapat bersekolah disana.

"Sini, oppa liat wajahmu."

Aku tersentak saat tangan besarnya mengangkat kepalaku lembut, aku terlalu fokus pada lamunanku sehingga tak menyadari dirinya yang kini sudah berlutut di depanku dengan kotak obat dan air hangat di atas meja.

"Aigoo ini pasti sangat sakit, ia kan?" ucapnya lembut sambil membersihkan wajahku dengan air hangat.

Kutatap wajahnya yang kini berada tepat di hadapanku. Entah mengapa tiap kali melihat wajahnya aku selalu merasa lebih tenang dan terlindungi.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? kau baru sadar kalau oppamu ini sangat tampan?" Donghae oppa mencolek daguku sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Cih... percaya diri sekali kau siluman ikan!"

"YAK!"

"Wae? memang benar kan? Akuilah, wajahmu itu benar-benar mirip ikan oppa."

Kutatap wajahnya dengan pandangan menantang membuat Donghae oppa membulatkan matanya lalu memukul kepalaku dengan botol betadine.

...

"Oppa, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat kami hanya sibuk mengunyah makanan masing-masing tanpa ada pembicaraan seperti biasanya.

Donghae oppa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring berisi kimbap pemberian Shin ahjuma itu lalu menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Wae?"

Aku mencondongkan badanku ke arahnya dan menatapnya serius.

"Perempuan itu... dia siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran yang tak dapat kusembunyikan.

Donghae oppa hanya mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya si bodoh itu tidak mengerti maksudku.

"Orang yang kau kenalkan tadi sore maksudku, yang kau bilang 'teman' itu."

Donghae oppa terdiam beberapa saat, lau mengunyah makanannya kembali sambil menyipitkan matanya sok misterius.

"Kau tidak akan percaya siapa dia sebenarnya"

Aku ikut menyipitkan mataku dan semakin mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya.

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

Donghae oppa melakukan hal yang sama, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan menatapku serius. Membuatku semakin penasaran siapa sebenarnya wanita kaki itu, ani[16]. Bukan wanita kaki. Tapi wanita yang baru aku lihat kakinya itu.

Tapi... tunggu-tunggu...

Apakah dia adalah ibu-ibu tukang sayur yang menagih hutang pada Donghae oppa? Aku tau sekali kalo oppaku itu punya banyak hutang ke ibu-ibu sayur!

Tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin mengingat kakinya yang masih kencang dan halus seperti itu kurasa dia masih muda.

Atau...dia adalah salah satu member SNSD[17]?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Siluman ikan itu tidak mungkin mengenal artis papan atas seperti mereka.

Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah...

Aku?

Hah?

Kalau dia adalah aku...

Lalu aku siapa?

PLETAKK

"Yak oppa!" Sungutku kesal saat Donghae oppa memukulku dengan sumpit kayu yang ada di tangannya. Aish dasar siluman ikan tidak berhati nurani.

"Kau ini mendengarkan aku atau tidak sih?" laki-laki itu memasukan makanannya kasar sampai mulutnya mengembung penuh. Aish kekanakan sekali.

"Hehe. Maafkan aku oppa. Tadi kau bilang apa?" Donghae oppa memutar matanya kesal lalu menatapku malas.

"Dia adalah orang yag aku copet tempo hari."

Aku mengerutkan kening lalu mengangguk-nganggukan kepalaku mengerti .

"Oh... orang yang kau co-APA?"

"YAK!"

Donghae oppa megeram kesal setelah nasi yang sebelumnya berada dalam mulutku menyembur ke arahnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang menjadi fokusku saat ini adalah apakah Donghae oppaku yang mukanya mirip ikan tampan ini akan di penjara karena mencuri dompet seorang gadis? Oh My God!

"Oppa, Kau harus menjaga dirimu selama di sel tahanan, jadilah anak baik disana. aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Ucapku sambil mengelus wajahnya miris.

"Aish... kau ini bicara apa bodoh!" Bentaknya sewot. bibirnya komat-kamit tak jelas sambil menjejalkan kimbap ke mulutnya.

"Aku memberi saran untuk oppaku yang akan masuk penjara!" Balasku membela diri.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau masuk penjara Lee Yonghee yang sok tau!" Donghae oppa mencubit pipiku yang tidak memar sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Oh, memangnya tidak, ya? aku kira kau dilaporkan ke polisi oppa, hehe mian." Aku cengar-cengir salah tingkah.

"Keundae[18], oppa. Untuk apa dia kemari? Mengambil dompetnya? Tapi kan kau belum gajihan, bagaimana kau menggantinya? Dan lagi, bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau yang mencuri dompetnya itu kau, dia tidak melaporkanmu ke Polisi kan?" tanyaku panjang lebar.

Donghae oppa meletakkan peralatan makannya dan menatapku serius.

"Gadis itu datang ke sini untuk mengambil selembar foto yang ada di dompetnya, dia bilang itu adalah foto oppa nya yang sudah berpisah 18 tahun yang lalu dengan dirinya karena kecelakaan, dan dia menghilang semenjak kecelakaan itu, padahal saat itu oppanya masih berusia 7 tahun."

Si ikan meletakkan sumpitnya dan kembali bercerita.

"Dia bilang, aku boleh mengambil uang dan apapun yang ada di dalam dompetnya, tapi tidak dengan foto itu, dan masalah Polisi, dia bilang tidak butuh Polisi untuk menemukan diriku, dia punya pegawai handal yang bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang dengan menggunakan nama atau sketsa wajah"

Aku membulatkan mulutku membentuk huruf O, sepertinya gadis ini berasal dari keluarga yang benar-benar kaya.

"Tapi oppa, untuk apa gadis itu punya pegawai yang bisa melacak orang?"

Donghae oppa mengedikan bahunya.

"Dia bilang sudah dua tahun ini dia melacak keberadaan kakaknya, tapi sepertinya belum berhasil"

...

Author's POV

06.30 a.m _Seoul International Highschool

"Jangan berkelahi lagi!"

"Ne..."

"Jika mereka mengoceh lagi tentang statusmu atau pekerjaan oppa jangan di dengar."

"Ne[19], araseso[20] oppa."

Yonghee memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan kakanya yang sedari tadi belum berhenti.

Mereka sekarang berada tepat di depan gerbang Sekolah, beberapa siswa yang lewat memandang mereka dengan tatapan anehnya. Bagaimana tidak? Yonghee yang notabene adalah anak SMA masih diantar oleh kakanya ke sekolah, Di Seoul itu bukanlah suatu hal yang wajar. Sepertinya Donghae terlalu mengkhawatirkan adiknya setelah kejadian kemarin, sampai-sampai berangkat sekolahpun ia memaksa ingin ikut mengantar Yonghee.

"Jangan _"

"Oppa! Sudahlah, aku mau masuk kelas, ok? Kau ini seperti ibu-ibu saja, cerewet sekali..."

Donghae menghembuskan napas beratnya, tangannya begerak lembut mengelus pipi dan sudut bibir adiknya yang terluka.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, ok?" pesannya khawatir.

"Kau seperti mau mati saja, hahaha." Yonghee tertawa memegangi perutnya mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan.

"Aish, kau ini! Serius sedikit bisa tidak sih?" Donghae mendorong kening Yonghee menggunakan telunjuknya, membuat gadis itu menghentikan tawanya dan memeluk kakanya erat, menghirup aroma favoritnya di sana selama beberapa menit.

Yonghee mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Donghae dengan senyum kekanakan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan kesiangan kalau begini caranya." gumam Yonghee, Donghae tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Masuklah." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut adiknya pelan.

Yonghee manjauhkan badannya dari Donghae, mengecup pipi oppanya lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi laki-laki itu.

"Oppa, hati hati di jalan!"

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sambil terus berjalan mundur ke belakang.

"Anyeong[21]!" Teriaknya lagi.

Yonghee membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae yang masih menatap punggung adiknya sampai tak terlihat.

Puluhan murid berlalu-lalang sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan teman-temannya, tidak seperti orang lain yang memiliki teman untuk diajak pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama, Yonghee hanya berjalan sendirian sepanjang Koridor, Mungkin status sosial-lah yang menjadi hambatan terbesar bagianya untuk mempunyai banyak teman disini. Tapi ia tak peduli, selama masih ada Donghae di sisinya, ia yakin akan baik baik saja walau tak punya teman sekalipun.

'Lihatlah gayanya itu menyebalkan sekali. Miskin saja belagu!'

'Dasar anak manja, berangkat sekolah saja masih diantar!'

'Kudengar dia kemarin ditampar oleh Park Hara, suruh siapa dia berani masuk sekolah ini?'

Yonghee menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap siswa lain yang terang-terangan membicarakannya itu satu persatu.

"Dasar orang-orang tak punya kerjaan!"

Umpatnya kesal, membuat mereka membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan mengumpat Yonghee kasar, namun gadis itu tidak peduli, ia malah melenggang pergi dengan kepala yang ditegakkan.

* * *

[1] . Penulis

[2] . Sudut pandang

[3]. Panggilan yang menunjukan kedekatan untuk kakak laki-laki dari adik permpuannya.

[4]. Cara memanggil seseorang dengan nada memelas

[5]. Sejenis Umpatan.

[6]. Bibi

[7] . cara memanggil seseorang secara formal

[8] . Ya

[9] . terimakasih

[10]. Siapa

[11] . Ya ampun

[12] . Sejenis nasi gulung/ sushi

[13] . Bodoh

[14] . Hei

[15] . Kenapa

[16] . Bukan

[17] . Girlgroup terkenal korea

[18] . Tapi

[19] . Ya

[20] . Aku mengerti

[21] . Sampai jumpa


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Ucap seorang wanita tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja dan siap untuk di tanda tangani.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan tegas menghampiri meja wanita itu dan menyerahkan sebuah map yang sepertinya terdapat banyak dokumen penting.

"Penyelidikan kita selama dua tahun ini menemukan sebuah titik terang presdir Lee."

Wanita itu sontak menghentikan aktifitas tangannya.

"Benarkah?" ia menatap laki-laki yang ada di depannya dengan mata yang berbinar, seolah-olah dia baru saja mendapat tropi untuk lari marathon 10 kilometer.

"Mobil itu jatuh ke jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam, dan hanya terbalik beberapa kali, tidak sampai meledak. Saya yakin orang yang berada di dalam sana masih bisa bertahan hidup walaupun memiliki beberapa luka yang cukup berat. Dan itu terjadi pada tuan Lee, nyonya Lee, dan anda. Sedangkan tuan muda lee, terpental lewat jendela dan jatuh di hutan yang berada di pinggir jurang itu."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dia tidak jatuh ke dasar jurang seperti yang polisi perkirakan selama ini, kemungkinan besar tuan muda terpental lewat jendela dan jatuh di hutan yang ada di sepanjang jurang itu. Karena jurang itu landai, dan berbentuk seperti jalanan yang menanjak, aku yakin dia masih selamat karena kemungkinan hanya jatuh beberapa meter saja dari udara, kami menemukan ini di hutan yang ada di sepanjang jurang itu, apakah ini milik tuan muda?"

Laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah jaket biru yang sudah sangat lusuh, masih ada bekas tanah menempel di permukaannya.

Dan air mata itupun menetes dari kedua mata indahnya saat ia melihat kembali jaket yang digunakan kakaknya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Oppa..."

...

Yonghee menggambar pola tak beraturan menggunakan jari tangannya di atas meja, sudah satu jam lebih ia berada di sini semenjak pulang sekolah.

'Daripada sendirian di rumah, lebih baik disini' pikirnya.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu ia hanya duduk di kursi pengunjung dan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sebenarnya gadis itu lebih memilih membantu pekerjaan kakanya daripada hanya duduk diam begini, namun salahkanlah Donghae yang terlalu berlebihan sampai-sampai tidak memperbolehkannya melakukan pekerjaan yang 'menurut laki-laki itu' berat.

"Sudah kubilang menunggu itu membosankan. Lebih baik kau di rumah saja Yong..."

Donghae duduk di hadapan Yonghee sambil menyodorkan segelas mochacino dingin, gadis itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Donghae sebal.

"Oppa hari ini kerja sampai malam, pulanglah!" Lanjut Donghae

Yonghee menggelangkan kepalanya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk mochacino itu dengan sedotan.

"Aku bosan sendirian di rumah."

Donghae terdiam, mereka memang tidak memiliki teman, tetangga, apalagi keluarga yang bisa menemani Yonghee di rumah jika Donghae sedang bekerja. Tetangga yang ada di sekitar rumah mereka seolah menutup mata dan tak mau tau tentang keberadaan dua orang anak yang kabur dari panti asuhan ini, ditambah keadaan mereka yang tergolong miskin, membuat orang-orang didaerah tempat tinggal itu tak mau berurusan dengan Yonghee dan Donghae, kecuali Shin ahjuma yang berbaik hati memberikan pekerjaan untuk Donghae bahkan terkadang memberi mereka makanan. Miris memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Yonghee meminum mochacinonya.

"Oppa, bukankah lebih baik jika aku mengambil kerja part-time agar dapat membantu keuangan kita? Lagi pula aku tak punya pekerjaan kalau di rumah." usulnya sambil menatap Donghae penuh harap. namun yang di tatap malah memelototinya sadis, menandakan bahwa berapa kali pun adiknya meminta, ia tak akan mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini.

"Aish... kenapa kau berlebihan sekali sih?"

Yonghee meraih gelasnya kasar lalu meminum mochacino itu sampai habis.

"Donghae!" panggil seorang wanita sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada sebuah nampan cokelat berisi makanan.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shin ahjuma beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap Yonghee.

"Jika kau ingin pulang, cari aku di dapur. Oppa akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah, jangan pulang sendiri, arra[1]?"

"Ne, araseo."

Donghae mengacak rambut yonghee pelan sebelum pergi ke arah dapur dan memulai pekerjaannya lagi.

Yonghee mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh restoran yang mulai ramai, matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat seorang wanita dengan mini dress putih yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit hitam, wedges putih dan kaca mata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya, rambutnya yang panjang dan kecoklatan itu dibiarkan tergerai meutupi punggungnya.

Sepertinya dia adalah calon Miss Indonesia yang ter-eliminasi dan nyasar ke restoran ini pikir Yonghee.

...

Yonghee's pov

"Dia pikir ini acara peragaan busana apa?"

Kulihat beberapa orang menatap takjub padanya. Baiklah kuakui dia memang cantik, kulitnya putih dan mulus sekali, kakinya jenjang, hidungnya juga lumayan, dan bibirnya...

tersenyum padaku...

Hah?

Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku?

Apa aku pernah mengenalnya?

Kulihat wanita itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku sambil terus tersenyum sok cantik. Tapi... memang cantik sih.

"Yonghee anyeong[2]!"

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat wanita itu duduk di hadapanku sambil membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

"Oppamu... dia di mana?"

Apa-apaan dia ini? Kenal saja tidak, tiba-tiba menanyakan keberadaan oppaku, sok kenal sekali.

Memangnya sejak kapan oppaku punya teman wanita? Setauku teman teman oppaku laki-laki semua, satu-satunya teman wanita Donghae oppa adalah orang yang dia copet waktu itu.

Tunggu-tunggu, apakah dia si wanita kaki itu?

Yang dompetnya dicopet donghae oppa?

Haruskah dia mencopet wanita secantik ini?

Hah dasar genit...

"Apakah dia sedang bekerja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, dan dia tidak-bisa-diganggu." Jawabku ketus, Membuat wanita yang kalau tidak salah namanya Jinhae itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mencari sesuatu di tas nya.

Astaga, apa dia akan memberiku uang? Dia pasti ingin mencoba menyogokku dengan uangnya yang-pasti-banyak-sekali itu. Maaf nona, tapi meminta restu dariku itu sangat sulit, apalagi jika dia menggodaku dengan uang!

Memang sih aku lapar dan ingin membeli sesuatu untuk kumakan, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Kecuali kalau uang yang akan dia berikan padaku cukup banyak ya... boleh juga sih, lumayan.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya saat wanita kaki itu mengeluarkan benda yang sepertinya bedak padat dan menyapukan spons bedak itu ke wajahnya yang mulus.

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan sumpit yang tersedia di hadapanku, Aish,apa yang kupikirkan tadi? 'Memalukan sekali' rutukku dalam hati.

Aku menormalkan posisi dudukku, lalu berdehem pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada urusan apa dengan oppaku?"

Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil KTPku yang ada di dalam dompet itu." Jawabnya santai.

Hah? Lalu kenapa tidak langsung diambil saja semua isinya? Aku tau ini hanya akal akalannya saja yang ingin bertemu dengan oppaku setiap hari. Dasar perempuan genit!

"Jinhae-ssi!"

Suara lembut itu membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, kulihat Donghae oppa menatap wanita itu kaget, matanya menatapku dan wanita itu bergantian. Sedangkan tangannya menyodorkan sepiring bibimbap[3] ke arahku, Mataku berbinar senang melihat sepiring bibimbap yang menggugah selera di hadapanku.

"Oppa apa ini untukku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Donghae oppa duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah si Jahe itu, tidak menatapku sama sekali.

"Aku ingin mengambil KTPku yang ada di dompet, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, itukan dompetmu. Kenapa tidak diambil semuanya saja sekalian?"

"Oppa, apa bibimbap ini untukku?"

Aku mencoba bertanya sekali lagi sambil menggoyangkan lengan Donghae oppa, namun yang ditanya malah asik berbincang dengan si wanita kaki sok cantik bernama Jahe itu, mereka kira aku ini apa? Lilin pengusir lalat?

"Oppa..." Panggilku setengah merajuk, sejak kapan Donghae oppa tidak mempedulikan aku?

"Oppa..."

"Diamlah Yongie, oppa sedang berbicara dengan orang lain,"

Donghae oppa menatapku sekilas lalau mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke arah wanita itu. Dengan penuh emosi, Kujejalkan sesendok bibimbap ke dalam mulutku sampai menggembung penuh dan menyodok tenggorokanku.

...

Author's pov

Donghae mengambil baju santai dari dalam loker miliknya dan membuka baju seragamnya, restoran sudah tutup sekarang, pegawai lain dan Shin ahjuma pun sudah pulang sejak 2 jam yang lalu, sedangkan Donghae harus membersihkan seisi restoran terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang, jadi pekerjaannya ada dua yaitu melayani pelanggan, dan membersihkan Restoran saat tempat itu sudah tutup. Cukup berat bukan? Setelah lelah bekerja melayani pengunjung yang terkadang permintaannya aneh-aneh, ia harus bekerja lagi membersihkan restoran di saat pegawai lain mungkin sudah tidur dengan nyaman di kasur mereka.

Donghae mengunci kembali lokernya lalu berjalan ke arah ruang istirahat, Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik kebelakang saat melihat Yonghee sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa usang ruangan itu.

Donghae menghampiri adiknya lalu menepuk pipi Yonghee lembut.

"Yongie,"

"Yongie ireona[4]!" Panggilnya lagi, membuat Yonghee mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dengan matanya yang sempat beristirahat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ngghh, oppa" Yonghee mendudukan tubuhnya dengan mata yang kembali terpejam, sepertinya uri[5] Yongie masih mengantuk.

Donghae tersenyum geli lalu berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu, ia menarik tangan Yonghee agar melingkar di lehernya supaya Yonghee tidak terjatuh saat ia gendong nanti.

"Kau masih mengantuk huh? Dasar beruang kecil." Ejeknya sambil mengangkat tubuh Yonghee dengan mudah lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengunci pintu tersebut dari luar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Yonghee sibuk dengan tidur cantiknya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"..."

"..."

"Oppa." Yonghee menggumam, sepertinya sudah bangun.

"Hmm?" jawab Donghae sambil menatap lurus kedepan, menatap sebuah Toko elektronik yang menjual sebuah mp3 mungil berwarna pink dan saphire blue.

"Kau sudah mengembalikan KTPnya?" tanya Yonghee setengah hati, sebenarnya ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi sore.

"Belum, tadi aku tak bisa meninggalkan restoran. Dia akan datang lagi lusa, kebetulan aku pulang siang." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Yonghee mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak lebar Donghae.

"Waeyeo[6]?"

"Ani[7]."

Yonghee kembali memejamkan matanya. Tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah toko, toko yang menjual mp3 tadi tepatnya.

"Yongie, kau mau yang mana?" tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan dua benda pemutar musik yang berbeda bentuk tapi sama warna di hadapannya.

"Yong..."

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Aish, dia tidur lagi."

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum saat melihat Yonghee tertidur pulas di atas pundaknya.

...

Yonghee's pov

'Ssst si miskin datang.'

Aku memutar bola mataku malas saat mendengar ocehan itu lagi. Apa mereka tak bosan menggosipkanku tiap hari? Mereka pikir aku ini selebriti yang setiap tindak-tanduknya dijadikan bahan omongan orang lain?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah meja yang terletak di barisan paling belakang tanpa menghiraukan mereka yang kembali menilai penampilanku hari ini.

'Anggap saja kau sedang catwalk di peragaan busana texsaverio lee yonghee.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas kursi dan menyampirkan tas gendongku, beberapa saat kemudian seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, dan wajah yang, ehmm... tampan, memasuki kelas kami dengan gaya angkuhnya, sepertinya dia seorang guru.

"Good morning class!" Sapanya dengan suara bass yang sangat-cowok-banget .

"Morning Kyu seonsaengnim[8]!" Jawab anak-anak lain serempak.

Kyu? Kyuhyun? Cho kyuhyun?

Apakah dia kyuhyun seonsaengnim yang sering dibicarakan murid-murid centil itu? Yang guru matematika itu?

Oh...Pantas saja, wajahnya tampan begitu. Tapi lebih tampan oppaku sih sebenarnya. Oppaku itu terlalu tampan untuk ukuran pelayan restoran, iya kan?

"Kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah kalian!" Perintahnya tegas sambil menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

Tiba-tiba saja semua anak disini membuka tas-nya terburu-buru dan mengumpulkan buku tugas mereka dengan cepat di meja paling depan, aku mengerutkan keningku heran.

'Segalak itukah Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim?' pikirku dalam hati sambil mengacak ngacak isi tas-ku.

Aku semakim mengerutkan keningku bingung saat tak menemukan buku tugas sialan itu di dalam tas usang ini.

Oh My God, jangan bilang kalau... Buku tugasku ketinggalan di rumah!

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku sibuk mengacak ngacak tasku, Memastikan sekali lagi tentang keberadaan buku tugas sialan itu, tapi tetap saja, hasilnya NIHIL

Huaaaa apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dari tatapan matanya saja aku yakin bahwa dia adalah guru killer peranakan Demon[9] dan Lucifer[10]! aku tak siap dikirim ke neraka! aku kan baru sekolah empat hari disini...

Baru...empat...hari...

Hah?

Iya benar! Aku kan baru sekolah empat hari di sini, dan ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti pelajaran matematika, Mana mungkin aku sudah mengerjakan tugas? Dikasih saja belum!

Aish bodoh sekali kau Lee Yonghee! Jelas saja buku tugasmu tak ada!

"Siapa yang belum mengumpulkan tugas? Angkat tanganmu dan keluar dari kelas ini." Ucap guru tampan itu dingin.

Aku mengangkat tanganku takut-takut, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padaku, termasuk guru tampan itu yang sontak menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatapku datar.

"Keluar!" perintahnya tegas, membuatku yang ingin menjelaskan perihal statusku sebagai murid baru jadi menciut.

Suaranya itu dingin dan datar, tidak membentak, tapi justru hal itu membuatnya semakin terlihat menakutkan, ditambah lagi keadaan kelas yang tiba-tiba menjadi sepi sejak kedatangannya, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Kuhela napasku pelan lalu menatap wajahnya yang datar itu takut-takut.

"Maaf seonsaengnim, tapi aku baru empat hari berada disini,"

Kyu seonsaengnim menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau murid baru?" tanyanya tak yakin, aku mengangguk pasti.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada temanmu yang lain tentang tugas ini?"

Apa katanya? Bertanya? Jangankan bertanya tentang tugas pada mereka, mengajak mereka berkenalan pun belum.

Aku tak mau menjatuhkan harga diri dengan mengulurkan tanganku untuk berkenalan pada orang yang jelas-jelas membenciku setengah mati.

"Hmm... Aku," gumamku kehilangan kata kata, bingung harus mengatakan apa pada guru tampan itu.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini kau ku maafkan," potongnya, membuat murid-murid di kelas ini mendesah kecewa.

Apa-apaan mereka ini? senang sekali jika melihatku menderita sepertinya.

"Tapi jika kejadian ini terulang lagi, kau tidak boleh mengikuti jam pelajaranku selama sebulan penuh, mengerti?" lanjutnya tegas.

"Ne, seonsaengnim."

Yonghee's pov

"Aish, kenapa harus hujan sih!" Umpatku kesal sambil berlari ke arah halte terdekat sambil menutupi kepalaku dengan tangan, aku baru berjalan beberapa meter dari sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya.

Aku tak bawa payung ataupun jas hujan, restoran Donghae oppa juga masih jauh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin pulaaaaaanggggg.

Apa aku naik taksi saja? Tapi jika aku naik taksi sekarang, bisa-bisa kami tak makan tiga hari tiga malam. ahhh... aku pusing. Donghae oppa pasti akan marah jika aku pulang malam.

"Hei, murid miskin!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat melihat gadis dengan rambut pirang memberhentikan mobil mewahnya di hadapanku,dia membuka jendela mobilnya lebar, kulihat di dalam sana banyak teman-temannya yang lain, aish ada apa lagi sih? Mereka belum puas menghinaku di sekolah? Kutatap wajahnya malas.

"Apa?"

"Kemana mobilmu?" tanya si pirang dengan nada mengejek, membuatku ingin menyiramkan kotoran kuda ke wajahnya yang penuh make up itu. Aku hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hmm?"

Dia tersenyum sambil memainkan rambutnya sok cantik.

"Mungkinkah... kau tak punya mobil? Omo!" Si pirang sialan itu pura-pura kaget sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Kupelototi matanya sadis.

"Kau tak punya kerjaan ya? Dasar PS!" umpatku kasar, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"PS? Apa maksudmu?" tanya si pirang dengan wajah bodohnya.

"PS itu singkatan untukmu, PIRANG SIALAN!" Ucapku dengan penuh penekanan, membuat gadis itu memelototiku dengan matanya yang besar.

"YAK!" Teriaknya tak terima.

"Dasar orang miskin tak tau diri!" Bentaknya kasar, kutatap matanya tajam.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku miskin? Kau mau membanggakan kekayaan orang tuamu di hadapanku? hei ingat, Itu harta orang tuamu, bukan milikmu."

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, mungkin dia tersinggung dengan perkataanku, tapi aku tak peduli, suruh siapa dia menghinaku duluan.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia malah tersenyum setan ke arahku. Aku menatapnya ngeri, Dia ini kenapa? apa otaknya rusak karena terlalu tebal memakai make up? Hah... aku prihatin dengan keadaannya.

Si pirang itu menutup kaca mobilnya lalu memundurkan mobil merah itu, membuatku bingung dengan tingkanya yang aneh, dan bodohnya aku tetap diam di tempat, menunggu aksi si pirang itu selanjutnya. dan sedetik kemudian...

BYURRRR

"YAK! PIRANG SIALAN! TAI AYAM! AAAAARGGHHHHH!"

Aku teriak-teriak tidak jelas setelah si PS itu melindas kubangan air dengan mobilnya dan membuat bajuku basah dengan cipratan air menjijikan itu.

Aish, kenapa hari ini aku sangat sial?

Pasrah melihat keadaan, kusimpan tas ranselku di bangku halte dan keluar dari sana. Berdiri di pinggir halte, membiarkan badanku terguyur air hujan agar air kubangan itu hilang.

Kalau tau akan seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik tadi aku pulang hujan-hujanan saja.

TINNN TINNN

Aish apa lagi sih? Kubiarkan saja orang yang mengklaksonku dengan Audi hitamnya itu, aku sedang sibuk membersihkan seragamku! Dasar pengganggu.

TINNN TINNN

Tekan saja klaksonmu sampai borok pengganggu bodoh!

"Hei! Lee yonghee!"

Sontak aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke jalan, dan kulihat Kyu seonsaengnim[11] berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa payung. Mampus! Untung tadi aku belum sempat mengusir setan tampan ini.

Kubungkukkan badanku dalam.

"Anyeonghaseo[12] seonsaengnim."

Setan tampan itu tidak menghiraukan sapaanku, dia malah berjalan semakin dekat denganku dan membagi payungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau putus dari pacarmu?" tanyanya sok tau.

"Mmm...aku tadi_"

Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu diceritakan, aku mengerti perasaanmu." potongnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Dia ini sok kenal sekali...

"Putus cinta itu memang menyakitkan, tapi kau tidak seharusnya bunuh diri dengan menunggu petir seperti ini." Lanjutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

Aku melongo parah melihat kelakuannya yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan yang di kelas tadi. Jika di kelas dia terlihat dingin, cuek, dan menakutkan. Sekarang dia seperti orang bodoh, sok kenal, dan sok tau.

"Kyu seonsaeng, aku tidak putus dari pacarku!" Teriakku kesal, Kyu sonsaeng mengerutkan keningnya, lalu kembali menatapku bingung-cenderung bodoh.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Aku menghela napasku berat dan menundukkan kepalaku yang mendadak pusing.

Apa katanya? Bunuh diri? Kurasa otaknya sudah rusak karena terlalu sering belajar matematika.

"Aku tidak putus dari pacarku, ataupun berniat bunuh diri, aku basah kuyup begini karena kecipratan mobil orang. Lagi pula aku tidak punya pacar."Jelasku panjang lebar sambil masuk kedalam halte untuk mengambil ransel, lalu menjinjingnya agar tidak ikut basah karena bajuku, aku mau pulang saja, lagi pula hujannya sudah reda, jadi tasku tak akan kebasahan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat melihatku sudah siap dengan ransel di tangan.

"Pulang." Jawabku datar.

"Dengan baju basah seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun seonsaeng menunjuk seragamku yang basah. Aku menaikkan bahuku cuek.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kyuhyun seonsaengnim terdiam beberapa saat, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan menuntunku masuk, aku mengerutkan keningku bingung.

"Masuklah, di jok belakang ada kaus dan celana santai milikku, kau boleh meminjamnya, mungkin sedikit kebesaran sih, tapi itu lebih baik. Daripada basah begini..."

Aku menatap wajahnya tak yakin. Kenapa dia baik sekali? Padahal saat di kelas dia seperti peranakan lucifer dan demon.

Apakah dia adalah orang yang menyamar jadi kyu seonsaeng agar bisa menculikku?

Apa dia memakai topeng?

Berani-beraninya dia menyamar jadi kyu seonsaeng agar bisa menculikku!

"Ck, tenang saja. Aku belum memakai_ arghhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kyuhyun seonsaengnim berteriak sambil menepis tanganku yang berusaha membuka topeng di wajahnya, tapi wajahnya itu tetap sama rupa dan bentuknya, sepertinya asli, kulit di bagian rahangnya memerah karena aku menariknya tadi.

"Wajahmu asli ya? Mian, aku kira kau memakai topeng." Ucapku polos sambil nyengir tiga jari.

Kyuhyun seonsaengnim membuka mulutnya tak percaya sambil melotot.

Aish dia seperti hantu 'Scream' jika sedang seperti itu.

"TENTU SAJA WAJAHKU INI ASLI! KAU KIRA AKU ROBERT PATINSON YANG SEDANG MENYAMAR!" Bentak Kyu seonsaengnim sambil memegangi bagian wajahnya yang sakit, sedangkan aku sudah menutup kedua telingaku karena teriakannya yang sangat kencang tepat di depan telingaku.

"Habis, Kyu seonsaengnim yang sekarang berbeda sekali dengan yang kujumpai di kelas tadi." jawabku jujur membuat pria itu memutar bola matanya malas lalu mendorongku masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku memang begini, berhenti memanggilku seonsaengnim saat berada di luar sekolah dan cepat ganti bajumu!" Perintahnya sambil menutup pintu mobilnya.

...

"Kyuhyun oppa, gomawo." Ucapku sambil membuka seatbelt yang melingkari tubuhku.

Kyuhyun oppa tersenyum lalu menepuk puncak kepalaku lembut.

"Aish, kau mengerikan!" kataku sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang di sipit-sipitkan.

Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalaku dan menatapku bingung

"Apanya yang mengerikan?"

"Sikapmu yang sekarang itu jauh berbeda dengan yang kau tunjukkan pada saat mengajar tadi, kau seperti setan jika sedang di kelas, tapi jika sedang di luar seperti ini kau sangat lucu dan konyol." Ucapku jujur.

kyuhyun oppa menyenderkan kepalanya ke jok mobil, sedangkan matanya sudah menerawang menatap langit-langit mobil.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Jika sedang mengajar, aku ingin terlihat keren, jadi aku mencoba bersikap setegas mungkin agar memberi kesan berwibawa, dan tak ada murid yang berani melecehkanku. Semua orang menganggapku begitu. Dingin, tegas namun mempesona." Ucapnya percaya diri, membuatku ingin mencelupkan wajah sok gantengnya itu ke drum minyak tanah.

"Kau mulai lagi..."

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Mempesona? Cih... PD sekali kau!" Lanjutku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun oppa membalikan badannya ke arahku lalu menatapku serius dengan mata bulatnya itu,

"Kau tau? Hampir semua orang yang ada di sekolah kita menganggapku seperti itu, tak ada yang tau sifat asliku, karena aku memang tak pernah menunjukannya,"

Aku mengerutkan keningku heran.

"Lalu kenapa kau menunjukannya padaku? Kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk bicara informal padamu saat di luar sekolah, padahal kita baru bertemu hari ini." Tanyaku bingung.

kyuhyun oppa terdiam beberapa saat lalu menatapku dalam.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti," jawabnya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Pulanglah, oppamu sudah menunggu." Lanjut kyuhyun oppa sambil mengedikan bahunya ke arah oppaku yang mondar mandir di depan rumah, dia pasti mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aish, karena keasikan ngobrol denganmu, aku jadi lupa waktu." Ucapku sambil membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari sana.

Kyuhyun oppa menurunkan kaca mobilnya lalu menatapku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yongie, anyeong!"

"Anyeong!" Balasku sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

" Gomawo[13] Kyuhyun oppa, hati-hati di jalan"

Kyuhyun oppa kembali tersenyum lalu menutup kaca mobilnya.

"Bajunya aku kembalikan besok!" Teriakku saat mobil Kyuhyun oppa sudah menjauh dari pekarangan rumah.

...

Aku membalikan tubuhku dan mendapati Donghae oppa yang sedang menatapku datar dari teras rumah. Walaupun takut, aku mencoba mengumpulkan nyaliku lalu berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu. Tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana, sepertinya oppaku sedang marah.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Donghae oppa dingin.

"Kau tau ini jam berapa?" lanjutnya sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam, tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Aku tadi kehujanan oppa,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu dengan guru matematikaku di halte dekat sekolah, dia meminjamkanku baju dan mengantarkanku pulang,"

Kudengar Donghae oppa menghela napasnya berat.

"Laki-laki atau Perempuan?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Dia hanya meminjamkanku baju dan mengantarku pulang oppa!" Ucapku memberi penjelasan.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Donghae oppa menaikan nada bicaranya yang kini lebih terdengar seperti membentak. Aku menundukan kepalaku lagi.

"Laki-laki," jawabku lemah.

"Bagus!"

Donghae oppa melangkahkan kakinya kasar ke dalam rumah, dia pasti marah, aish.

"Oppa, dia guru di sekolahku!" Teriakku sambil menyusulnya ke dalam rumah.

Donghae oppa membalikan badannya lalu kembali menatap wajahku penuh amarah.

"Lalu? kalau dia gurumu, kau mempercayainya, begitu? Statusnya sebagai gurumu tidak menjamin kalau dia tak akan melakukan hal macam-macam padamu lee yonghee!" Bentaknya kasar.

"tapi oppa..." Aku menatapnya dengan mataku yang berkaca-kaca, aku tidak suka saat dia mebentakku seperti itu, dia seperti bukan oppaku jika sedang marah, aku takut melihatnya yang seperti ini.

Tak terasa air mata itu mengalir di pipiku, kutundukkan kepalaku dalam sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir semakin banyak menuruni pipi.

Donghae oppa mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah melihatku menangis, dia menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maafkan oppa sudah membentakmu tadi, oppa hanya khawatir mendengar pengakuanmu bahwa kau diantar pulang malam-malam begini oleh laki-laki dewasa."

Donghae oppa melepas pelukan kami lalu menatapku lembut, membuatku menemukan sosoknya sebagai oppaku lagi.

"Sekarang tidurlah, ne[14]?"

...

Sabtu, 06.30 a.m

"Oppa ini mp3 siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjukan sebuah mp3 persegi berwarna pink dan saphireblue yang ku temukan di meja nakas kamar pada Donghae oppa yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

Donghae oppa menolehkan kepalanya padaku, menatap mp3 itu sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Milikmu." Jawabnya santai.

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku mendengar ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu untukmu Yongie, pakailah saat orang-orang disekolah mengejekmu tentang status sosial kita." Ucap Donghae oppa sambil menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di hadapanku lalu kembali memasak makanan yang aku tak tau apa.

Aku mengelus mp3 itu, memperhatikan setiap detailnya dengan baik. Dengan mp3 ini, aku tak perlu mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan mereka yang hanya akan menyakiti hatiku, aku hanya perlu memasangnya di telingaku dan berjalan lurus kedepan seolah tak ada sesuatu yang salah.

Kuhampiri Donghae oppa yang sedang memasak di dapur lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Oppa, gomawo." Ucapku tulus.

Donghae oppa mengelus tanganku yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Aigoo, adikku manis sekali... Sama-sama Yongie." jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya, tapi acara pagi kami terhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah kecil ini. aish...Siapa orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

"Biar aku lihat."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu berjalan ke depan, kutarik handle pintu itu dan membukanya dengan sekali gerakan.

"Yongie anyeong!"

* * *

[1] . Mengerti

[2] . Hai / Apa kabar

[3] . Sejenis nasi campur

[4] . Bangun

[5] . kata yang menunjukan kepemilikan (our yongie, yongie kita)

[6] . Kenapa

[7] . Tidak

[8] . Guru

[9] . Setan

[10] . Iblis

[11] . Guru

[12] . Sejenis kalimat sapaan saat hendak pergi atau baru bertemu

[13] . Terimakasih

[14] . ya


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Aku menaikan salah satu alisku menatap seorang gadis dengan mini dress selutut dan high heelsnya di depan rumahku, rambutnya ia gulung ke atas, menunjukan anting-anting mahal yang ia kenakan.

"Ne, anyeong," jawabku setengah hati.

"Siapa yang datang Yong?" tanya Donghae oppa dari dalam rumah, membuat gadis itu tersenyum exited lalu menyerobot masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa permisi.

Aish, orang itu...

"Jinhae?"

Kudengar suara Donghae oppa yang tak kalah antusias dari si jahe itu, sebegitu senangnya kah mereka?

Kutiup poniku malas, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, kulihat di sana si Jahe sudah bergabung di meja makan, dia duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae oppa yang kini sedang menyendokkan nasi ke piring gadis itu.

"Oppa, gomawo." Ucapnya sok manis.

Tunggu...

Tadi dia bilang apa?

Oppa?

Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang terlewatkan olehku. Sejak kapan hubungan mereka sebegitu dekatnya sampai sampai si Jahe itu memanggil Donghae oppaku dengan sebutan 'oppa'?.

Enak saja... dia pikir dia ini siapa?

Kupindahkan makananku sedekat mungkin dengan Donghae oppa dan mendudukkan tubuhku dengan kasar disana, Donghae oppa menatapku kaget, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku malah sibuk menyendokkan makanan ke mulutku sampai penuh.

"Yong, kenapa pindah?" tanya pria itu sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kursi di sebelah Jahe eonie[1] tiba-tiba reyot." Jawabku asal, membuat kedua orang itu menatapku bingung dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Jahe?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatapku tidak percaya.

"Ya, namamu Jahe kan?" balasku cuek sambil kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutku.

"Namanya Jinhae Yongie-ya..." ucap Donghae oppa sambil terkekeh pelan, mungkin dia menyangka aku salah menyebut nama wanita itu dan menganggap hal tadi adalah sesuatu yang lucu, padahal aku kan sengaja melakukannya, aku tahu namanya itu Jinhae, bukan Jahe.

"Maafkan adikku ya, Jinhae-ssi"

Donghae oppa tersenyum geli sambil mengelus kepalaku.

...

"Bukankah kau kesini hanya untuk mengambil KTP-mu?" Sindirku saat melihat si Jahe itu duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv seenaknya, sedangkan Donghae oppa sedang keluar, membeli makanan untuk kami.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di samping gadis itu dan merebut remot yang ada di genggaman si Jahe, wanita itu membalikan badannya dan menatapku kesal.

"Kau... apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatapku serius.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku kembali sambil memindah-mindah chanel TV.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukaiku Yonghee-ssi. Dari awal pertemuan kita, kau selalu menunjukkan penolakan atas kehadiranku." Jawab gadis itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu." Ucapku datar sambil melempar remote yang ada di genggaman tanganku ke atas meja.

"Wae?" tanyanya bingung.

Kutegakkan tubuhku, dan menatap dalam matanya. Sedangkan Jinhae ikut menatapku tajam, menuggu jawaban apa yang akan ku keluarkan.

"Karena kau_"

"Aku pulang!"

Teriakan itu sontak menghentikan aktifitas kami, kulihat Donghae oppa datang dari arah pintu masuk sambil membawa beberapa makanan ringan.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya Serius sekali..." tanya Donghae oppa sambil tersenyum lalu meletakkan makanan-makanan itu di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini urusan wanita." Jawabku sambil mengambil susu kotak coklat yang ada di hadapanku.

Donghae oppa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memakan kue ikan yang aku yakin dibelinya dari Supermarket depan rumah.

"Bukankah kau mau mengambil KTP?" tanyaku (lagi) pada si Jahe yang sedari tadi diam saja menatap kami berdua.

"Oh, mmm. Ya... Maaf aku malah berlama-lama disini." Balasnya, membuat Hae oppa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita itu.

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula aku banyak berhutang padamu jinhae-ssi."

Si Jahe itu tersenyum salah tingkah saat ditatap Donghae oppa dengan mata sendunya. Cih... memuakkan.

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan kami berdua untuk mengambil Dompet si Jahe, selama oppaku tak ada, kami hanya diam, tak berniat membuka atau melanjutkan pembicaraan sedikitpun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae oppa kembali dengan sebuah dompet emas di tangannya.

"Ini, ambil saja semuanya." Ujar oppaku sambil menyerahkan dompet emas bling-bling itu ke depan si Jahe.

Oh... sepertinya siluman ikan polosku ini tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si jahe yang menginginkan dompet itu tetap dipegang Hae oppa. Ini semua agar dia mempunyai alasan untuk bertemu ikan amis ini tiap hari!

"Iya, ambil saja supaya kau tak usah capek kesini tiap ada hal penting yang harus kau ambil!" Sindirku tajam lalu mengambil kentang goreng dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutku sampai penuh.

"Aigoo... pelan-pelan Yongie!" Ucap Hae oppa sambil mencubit pipiku, aku menepis tangannya kasar.

"Sakit bodoh!" Umpatku kasar dan menjejalkan kentang kentang tak berdosa itu lagi ke dalam mulutku.

"Oppa, tumben sekali kau beli makanan sebanyak ini." Tanyaku baru menyadari kalau Donghae oppa membeli makanan sangat banyak, hampir memenuhi meja .

"Kau tidak mencopet lagi kan?" tanyaku sangsi.

"YAK!" Donghae oppa memukul kepalaku seenaknya.

"Aish, sakit oppa! Aku kan hanya bertanya!" kataku memberi pembelaan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu waktu itu, dompet Jinhae adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Dan soal makanan ini... aku mendapat bonus dari Shin ahjuma karena kerja gandaku, aku juga sudah membayar hutangku pada semua orang yang belum kukembalikan uang dan dompetnya, termasuk Jinhae." Jawab Donghae oppa bangga, sedangkan si Jahe itu hanya diam saja dari tadi.

"Sebanyak itukah bonusnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Well, aku mendapat 2 kali lipat. Sangat menguntungkan bukan?" pamernya bangga.

aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Kau hebat oppa!"

Donghae oppa semakin melebarkan senyumnya lalu mengacak rambutku, membuat si Jahe itu kesal dan membenarkan posisi duduknya canggung.

"Ekhem...maaf Donghae oppa, Yonghee-ssi, sepertinya aku ada urusan lain di kantor, aku harus pergi dulu." Ucap si Jahe sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Sepertinya dia tidak tahan menjadi obat nyamuk elektrik diantara aku dan donghae oppa. Hahaha rasakan kau Jahe merah galian!

"Loh, bukannya ini hari sabtu ya?" tanya Donghae oppa sambil mengerutkan jidatnya.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu, kelihatan sekali kalau itu hanya alasannya yang sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di sini.

"Oh... hmm ada urusan mendadak di kantor." Jawabnya salah tingkah sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar yang di ikuti oleh Donghae oppa.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Donghae oppa, Yonghee-ssi,"

"Ne. Hati hati di jalan." Ucap Donghae oppa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aish, mereka pikir mereka itu siapa sampai harus melambai-lambaikan tangan seperti itu, seperti ibu panti yang akan melepas anak asuhnya saja.

...

"Yongie bangun!"

Kututup kedua telingaku dengan bantal saat mendengar suara Donghae oppa yang sudah beerteriak pagi-pagi begini.

hell, Ini adalah jam 6 pagi di hari mingggu! Berani sekali siluman itu mengganggu bobo cantikku.

"Yongie!"

Kali ini kurasakan tangan berototnya itu mengguncang tubuhku pelan, sedangkan aku semakin mengeratkan selimut yang kupakai dan menepis tangannya yang semakin brutal menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

"Aish dasar kebo!" Umpatnya pelan, lalu beberapa saat kemudian suara dan kehadirannya tak terasa lagi.

Hah... akhirnya oppa ikanku pergi juga.

BYURRRRR

"Aaaarrrrghhhhh!"

Sontak aku langsung mendudukkan tubuhku di atas ranjang saat dengan sesenak jidatnya Donghae oppa menyembur wajahku dengan air dingin menggunakan mulutnya.

kuusap wajahku kasar lalu menatap siluman ikan itu tajam.

"YAK! Ikan gila! Kau tak punya kerjaan hah? Pastikan dulu mulut amis mu itu bersih sebelum menyembur wajahku!" Teriakku sambil melemparkan bantal dan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarku pada Donghae oppa. Sedangkan laki-laki itu sudah tertawa puas.

"Kalau kau tak susah di bangunkan, Aku juga tak akan menyembur wajahmu bodoh!" Jawabnya sambil tertawa seperti orang idiot.

"Kita harus olahraga Yongie, maka dari itu aku membangunkanmu." Kata Hae oppa sambil mengelap wajahku menggunakan handuk kecil, Aku mendelik menatapnya.

"Olahraga kemana?" tanyaku masih kesal.

"Pasar minggu." Jawabnya santai.

"Yak! Kita mau olahraga atau menghancurkan perut sixpack mu!" Tanyaku emosi.

Mana ada orang yang berolahraga ke pasar minggu? Dasar aneh!

"Aish, dengarkan dulu Yong!"

Donghae oppa menyentil keningku.

"Kita memang akan ke pasar minggu, tapi bukan olahraga disana, kita akan melakukannya saat dalam perjalanan."

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung mendengar penjelasannya.

"Maksudmu? Kita akan pergi ke Gym dulu sebelum ke pasar minggu, begitu?"

"Tidak ada Gym, bus, atau apapun. Kita jogging ke pasar minggu. Ja-lan-ka-ki!"

"APA?"

...

"Oppa, aku capek!"

"Oppa, kita pulang saja!"

"Oppa, aku tak kuat lagi"

"Oppa, oppa, oppa, oppaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"YAK! Berisik sekali sih!" Bentak Hae oppa sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku capek..." Rengekku sambil duduk di pinggir jalan.

Donghae oppa menatapku sebal.

"Baiklah, istirahat dulu, satu menit!" Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman kepadaku. Aku meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau harus membiasaknan tubuhmu berolah raga Yongie, agar tidak mudah capek seperti ini."

Donghae oppa berjongkok di hadapanku sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di wajahku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku malas , oppaku yang tampan!"

"Kau tidak boleh malas, adikku yang manis!"

Hae oppa kembali berdiri sambil memegang tanganku.

"Waktu istirahat sudah habis!"

"Sebentar lagi, ya? Pleaaaseee. Ini bahkan belum satu menit!" Rengekku lagi saat melihat pria itu sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aish, ini sudah satu menit Yongie!"

Hae oppa menarik pergelangan tanganku, memaksaku berdiri.

"Oppa, aku masih ca_"

"Donghae oppa!"

Aku dan Hae oppa sontak menolehkan kepala kami ke belakang mendengar panggilan itu, kulihat seorang gadis dengan hotpants dan jaket hijaunya berlari ke arah kami.

Aish, wanita jahe itu kenapa bisa ada di sini?

"Jinhae-ya... kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Donghae oppa saat si Jahe itu sudah ada di hadapan kami. Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Aku sedang olahraga pagi, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya gadis itu balik.

"Jogging, kami mau ke pasar minggu. Disana adalah tempat orang-orang biasa seperti kami. tempatnya tidak menyenangkan, becek, bau, dan jauuuuuuuh sekali." Paparku menakut-nakutinya agar dia tidak ikut bergabung dengan kami, padahal kan pasar minggu tidak seperti itu.

Tapi di luar dugaanku gadis itu malah melebarkan senyumannya dan melompat-lompat girang di depan Donghae oppa.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke pasar minggu, aku ingin ikut... Boleh kan? Eoh?"

Aish, bunuh saja aku! bunuh!

...

Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya manja di lengan Donghae oppa, sedangkan lelaki yang mukanya mirip ikan badut itu ikut tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut si Jahe. Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya melihat adegan di depanku.

Donghae oppa tak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain selain diriku!

"Oppa, jika setiap hari minggu aku datang ke rumahmu untuk olahraga bersama, bolehkah?"

"Oppa, aku mau itu"

"Oppa, lain kali kita harus jalan-jalan ke tempat lain"

"Oppa, kenapa badanmu sangat bagus?"

"Oppa aku_"

"Oppa ayo_"

"Oppa_"

Kulipat tanganku di depan dada melihat mereka yang sibuk jalan-jalan berdua di hadapanku. Donghae oppa seolah melupakanku sejak kedatangan wanita itu. Sebegitu menariknya kah si Jahe itu Sampai kau tak mau melihatku walau sedikitpun? Memastikan aku tetap ada di sini mengikuti kalian berdua? Kuhentikan langkah kakiku tiba-tiba, menatap punggung Donghae oppa yang semakin menjauh. Ia tak menoleh lagi bahkan untuk sekedar mengecek keberadaanku, ia tak melakukannya. Donghae oppa tak pernah seperti ini padaku, tidak sebelum wanita itu datang.

"Hei!" Sapa seseorang sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku, dari suaranya saja aku sudah Tau dia siapa, aku tak tau bagaimana caranya dia ada di sini, aku tidak peduli.

Aku tetap memandang lurus punggung Donghae oppa yang semakin tidak terlihat oleh mataku. Tak terasa air mata itu mengalir dengan tidak tahu malunya di pipiku.

kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini?

"Yong, kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa khawatir sambil menatapku dengan kening yang berkerut.

Kuhapus air mataku kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Kyu oppa, tapi dia malah mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa sambil terus mengikutiku, tapi aku tak menjawab rasa penasarannya, aku hanya terus berjalan ke depan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Aku tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh oppaku sebelumnya, dia selalu menggenggam tanganku, memastikan bahwa aku tetap berada di sampingnya, dia selalu menuruti keinginanku, membelikan semua makanan yang aku mau di sini walaupun uangnya akan habis. Dia selalu pergi dan pulang bersamaku. Bukan dengan wanita sialan itu!

"Kau menangis karena oppamu?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa lagi.

Sekarang kami sedang duduk di sebuah taman di pinggir sungai han. Dia selalu mengikutiku, Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran guru matematikaku ini. kudongakkan kepalaku menatap langit lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengerti kenapa aku begini, rasanya begitu sesak. Donghae oppa tak pernah mengabaikanku. Dia selalu menggenggam tanganku di keramaian seperti ini, memastikan aku ada di sampingnya."

"Jadi, kau ditinggalkan oleh oppamu?"

"Hmm...ya. untuk wanita Jahe sialan itu!" Umpatku kesal sambil menendang kerikil kecil di dekat kakiku.

"Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Cemburu? Hahaha... dia itu oppaku Kyuhyun seonsaengnim..." jawabku sambil tertawa geli.

"Hmm...iya juga ya..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu.

Aku menatap Kyu oppa kagum, dia benar-benar terlihat mempesona saat sedang tersenyum sepeti itu. Jika senyum Hae oppa terlihat manis dan menenangkan, maka senyum Kyuhyun seonsaeng terlihat polos dan menggemaskan, membuat siapapun akan ikut tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Yong, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Kau baru sadar wajahku lebih tampan dari Choi Siwon?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum geli. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Choi Siwon? Cih...Bahkan wajah Choi Siwon saat sedang menahan kentut pun tak ada apa-apanya dibanding wajah berlubangmu itu setan narsis!" Ucapku sadis.

"YAK!"

Kyuhyun oppa memukul kepalaku agak keras.

"Aish, sakit! Kenapa semua orang selalu memukul kepalaku sih?" gerutuku sebal sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang di pukul Kyuhyun oppa barusan.

"Karena mulutmu itu tidak pernah dijaga bodoh!" Jawabnya penuh penekanan.

"Lalu? aku harus menyewa Security untuk menjaga mulutku, begitu?"

"Aish!" Teriaknya kesal.

Setelah itu, yang kami lakukan hanya terdiam, aku sibuk dengan pikiranku tentang Hae oppa, sedangkan dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, tak tau sedang memikirkan apa.

"Mmm... daripada kau terus bersedih karena oppamu itu, lebih baik kita ke taman hiburan." Usulnya, membuatku menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau akan membawaku kesana? Gratis kan?" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasanku.

Kyuhyun oppa terkekeh pelan lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Kajja!"

...

"Aaaaa oppa aku takut!" teriakku saat Kyuhyun oppa menarikku kesebuah Roller Coaster besar yang menjadi permainan utama tempat wisata ini. Beberapa orang menatapku aneh karena dari tadi aku berteriak di depan telinga mereka.

"Oppaaaa!"

Aku semakin histeris saat si Cho bodoh itu terus menyeretku semakin dekat ke roller coaster yang melihat rel-nya saja sudah membuat kakiku lemas.

"Ayolah Yongie, kau harus mencoba permainan keren ini!" Mohonnya saat melihatku yang sudah mencengkram tiang penyangga di dekat roller coaster.

"Aku sudah membeli tiketnya, ini sangat mahal, kau tak kasihan padaku?"

Kyuhyun oppa menatap kedua tiket roller coaster itu nanar, taman hiburan ini memang mengharuskan pengunjungnya membeli tiket saat akan menaiki wahana, sedangkan masuk ke sini dihitung gratis.

Jika dipikir-pikir kasihan juga sih Kyuhyun oppa. Dia sudah membelikan tiket roller coaster untuk kami yang harganya saja bahkan tak sebanding dengan uang jajanku.

"Yongie..."

"Yasudah, aku mau." Jawabku dengan terpaksa.

Kyuhyun oppa tersenyum senang lalu menyeretku masuk ke dalam sana dengan antusias.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kereta luncur itu yang ternyata kebagian di barisan pertama! Sial sekali...

Aku mengumpat pelan, lalu dengan terpaksa duduk dan memakai pengamannya setengah hati. Jujur saja, ini pengalaman pertamaku naik roller coaster, dan aku sangat gugup sekarang.

"Kau takut ya? Hahaha tenang saja Yong, permainan ini tidak akan membunuhmu." Ejek Kyuhyun oppa sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Aku memelototinya sadis, membuat Kyuhyun oppa mengubah ekspresinya dan menatapku serius.

"Kau tidak boleh membesarkan matamu seperti itu, aku ini gurumu! Sopanlah sedikit!"

Aku menatap Kyuhyun oppa malas

"Apa peduliku?"

"YAK! Neo_ aaaaaaarrrrgghhhhh"

Tiba-tiba roller coaster ini melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Kyuhyun oppa berteriak histeris di sampingku, sedangkan aku memper-erat peganganku pada pengaman roller coaster, waaaaahhh ini sangat mengasikan! Ternyata Tidak seburuk yang kukira!

"Yuhuuuuuuuuu"

"Aaaargggghhhhh, berhenti jebal!... Aarggghhhh Yongie! Yongie"

"Hahahahahaha...,yuhuuuu!"

Roller Coaster itu terus berputar dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang menggila membuat adrenalinku tertantang dan teriakan dari pengunjung lain semakin kencang.

"Eomaaaaa... tolong aku, tolong!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan teriakan guru matematika bodoh itu. Mengganggu orang bersenang-senang saja.

"Huahahahahaha... Aaaaarghhh, yuhu!" teriakku saat mencapai puncak rel terakhir,.

"Aku tak kuat lagi jebal... Arrrrghhhhhh!"

"Yah...,"

Aku menundukan kepalaku saat roller coaster ini berhenti

"One more time, one more time!" Teriakku semangat sambil menendang-nendangkan kakiku di udara. Aku ingin lagi!

"One more time, one more time! Yuhuuuuu"

"Yong..."

"Aku ingin lagiii!"

"Yong..."

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke samping saat Kyuhyun oppa memanggilku untuk yang kedua kalinya, kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Buahahahaha!"

Tawaku meledak begitu saja saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun oppa yang pucat pasi, mata setengah terbuka, dan tangan yang super dingin.

Dia lebih mirip zombie nyasar daripada seorang guru matematika sekarang.

"Hahahaha wajahmu kyu! Wajahmu!" Ejekku terbata-bata sambil memegengi perutku yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kyuhyun oppa menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang sudah sayu itu.

"Kurang ajar kau Yong! Cepat bawa aku keluar sebelum kita diusir satpam. Kereta ini mau dipakai lagi!" Perintah kyuhyun oppa sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku.

"apa?"

"bantu aku bodoh! Kakiku lemas."

Kuputar bola mataku malas lalu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Makannya jangan sok jagoan!" Ledekku sambil menahan berat tubuhnya yang jika kulepaskan sebentar saja pasti akan jatuh tersungkur. Sepertinya dia benar-benar pusing.

Kami keluar dari arena roller coaster itu dengan Kyuhyun oppa yang dipapah olehku, kududukkan dirinya sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon buatan berwarna pink yang berada di tengah-tengah permainan lain. Beberapa orang terlihat mengelilingi pohon itu untuk duduk, atau sekedar berteduh.

"Oppa, kau mau kopi?" tawarku, Kyuhyun oppa menganggukan kepalanya lalu meraba-raba saku depan celana, mungkin dia mencari dompetnya.

"Aku saja yang bayar, kau kan sudah mentraktir banyak wahana disini. Kalau Cuma segelas kopi saja aku juga bisa kok." Ucapku lalu berjalan menuju kedai kopi di seberang pohon buatan itu dan memesan 2cup capucino hangat agar Kyuhyun oppa tidak pusing lagi.

"Gomawo[2]"

Kyuhyun oppa tersenyum lembut saat aku menyodorkan segelas capucino hangat ke arahnya, aku ikut tersenyum lalu mendudukkan diriku di samping Kyuhyun oppa.

Lama kami terdiam sampai akhirnya aku kembali mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Kyuhyun oppa, gomawo" ucapku tulus.

Kyuhyun oppa menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. Untuk menghiburku saat di taman, untuk mengajakku ke sini, dan untuk membuatku tersenyum."

...

"Aku pulang!" Teriakku semangat sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Gelap sekali..." gumamku saat sudah sampai di dalam rumah dan mengunci pintunya kembali. Hae oppa pasti sudah tidur.

Aku meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

KLIK

Saat lampu itu menyala, kulihat Hae oppa duduk di kursi dengan kaki yang di silangkan dan tangan di depan dada, Matanya menatapku tajam.

"oppa" cicitku pelan.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan cepat, menarik tanganku kasar lalu menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi yang tadi didudukinya, kupegang pergelangan tanganku yang memerah karena dicengkram terlalu kuat olehnya.

"Kau kemana saja, hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang di pasar minggu? Kau seharusnya mengikutiku dari belakang!"

'Dan menjadi orang bodoh di antara kemesraan kalian? Tidak terimakasih' ucapku dalam hati.

"Kenapa? kau marah karena oppa memotong waktu tidurmu di hari minggu? Karena harus berjalan jauh sampai berkeringat? Atau karena acara kencan dengan guru matematika brengsekmu itu terganggu olehku?" teriaknya kasar tepat di depan wajahku, aku membulatkan mataku kaget.

"Mwo?" Gumamku tak percaya mendengar semua tuduhannya.

Kencan katanya? Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, berhenti menatap wajah favoritku itu saat ini.

"Bagus sekali Lee Donghae-ssi, kau memutar balikkan fakta seolah-olah aku yang meninggalkanmu." Ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Kutatap matanya tajam.

"Yang seharusnya marah itu aku! Kau meninggalkanku di pasar minggu karena wanita itu! Kau menganggapku tak ada saat kau bersamanya, sebegitu menarikkah perempuan itu sampai-sampai kau melupakan adikmu sendiri oppa?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya pergi dari sana selama berjam-jam dan membuatku khawatir! Kau menyusahkan orang lain! Jinhae saja ikut mencarimu sampai malam!" Bentaknya kasar.

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan itu, mataku menatapnya tidak percaya. Kalimat singkat yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu seolah menohok dadaku sampai aku kesulitan bernapas, kutundukkan kepalaku dalam dan tertawa mengenaskan.

"Jadi... hanya karena itu?" ucapku miris, mataku sudah buram oleh air mata sedangkan tanganku mencengkram jaketku kasar, kucoba untuk berdiri walaupun kakiku rasanya sangat lemas.

"Maaf karena sudah menjadi beban untukmu dan membuat kekasihmu pulang malam oppa."

Kubungkukan badanku berkali-kali ke arahnya, sedangkan mataku sudah tak fokus lagi.

Author's POV

Yonghee mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan saat sinar matahari itu masuk secara berlebihan ke dalam kamarnya, gadis itu mendudukkan badannya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kaca yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Matanya bengkak karena menangis semalaman, dan kulitnya pucat pasi. Mungkin efek dari perutnya yang tak diisi sejak kemarin. Salahkanlah dirinya yang selalu menolak tawaran Kyuhyun untuk makan.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolahnya walaupun hari ini ia benar benar ingin istirahat. Setelah semuanya siap, Yonghee melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Kosong. Itulah yang ia lihat. Mungkin Donghae sengaja pergi lebih cepat untuk menghindari yonghee semenjak kejadian kemarin.

...

Yonghee's POV

'Lihat gadis itu!'

'Kudengar dia diciprati air kubangan jum'at sore.'

'Gadis itu benar-benar bermuka tebal...'

Kupejamkan mataku beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan rasa pening di kepalaku, ditambah ocehan-ocehan mereka yang semakin memperburuk keadaan. Biasanya aku sangat cuek menghadapi ini, tapi sekarang, entahlah, aku merasa cukup terganggu dengan kata-kata mereka.

Aku merogoh saku bajuku, mengeluarkan mp3 pemberian Donghae oppa lalu memasang headsetnya. Sekarang aku tak peduli, terserah kalian mau bilang apa. I can't hear u all...

Kududukkan tubuhku lemah di atas kursi yang ada di meja paling belakang. Aku sangat lemas, sungguh. Mungkin ini efek langsung karena aku belum makan dari kemarin, tapi melihat makanan pun aku tak berselera. Kata-kata Donghae oppa malam itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Kalian boleh bilang aku berlebihan atau apapun, tapi inilah kenyataannya, aku belum pernah bertengkar dengan oppaku sampai separah ini, wajar saja bukan jika aku merasa sangat shock dan tidak bersemangat melakukan pekerjaaan apapun? Apalagi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mungkin posisiku sudah diambil oleh orang lain.

Dia lebih mementingkan wanita asing itu dibanding aku, adiknya sendiri...

Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan wanita itu...

Dia memarahiku hanya karena wanita itu...

Aaaarggghhhhh!

Kuusap wajahku kasar.

Apakah posisiku sebagai adik kesayangannya mulai tergantikan seiring dengan masuknya gadis itu ke dalam hidup kami? jika itu memang benar, maka mungkin neraka hidup itu akan segera menghampiriku.

Aku memang egois, aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa perhatian oppaku, walaupun aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain nanti, aku akan tetap mengemis-ngemis kasih sayang padanya sebagai kakak.

"Hei, gadis kampung!" Panggil seorang wanita sambil mendorong bahuku kasar, membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi menatap lantai. Aku memutar bola mataku saat melihat gadis pirang itu berdiri di depanku.

"Wae? Apa kau tak bosan menggangguku setiap hari?" tanyaku sambil tetap menjaga nada suaraku agar tak terdengar lemah di depannya.

Gadis itu memainkan rambutnya sambil tersenyum sok manis.

"Tidak, aku tak akan bosan mengganggu murid miskin tidak tau malu sepertimu." Jawabnya sadis.

Kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain beberapa saat lalu menatapnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu, huh?" tanyaku emosi.

"Salahmu? Baiklah, aku akan menjabarkan kesalahanmu satu persatu." Gadis itu tersenyum setan di hadapanku.

"Pertama, kau orang miskin, dan kau berani-beraninya masuk ke sekolah ini, dengan modal beasiswa."

Si pirang sialan itu menyusuri wajahku dengan kuku berwarnanya.

"Kedua, kau mempermalukanku di kantin dengan mengataiku muka make up," lanjutnya yang membuat semua perhatian di kelas tertuju pada kami.

"Yang ketiga, kau kembali menghinaku di depan halte. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku membencimu."

Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku lalu mengelus rambutku.

"DAN KAU SEMAKIN MEMPERPARAH KEADAAN DENGAN MENGGODA KYUHYUN SEONSAENGNIM YANG TELAH LAMA AKU INCAR, MURID MISKIN!" Jeritnya sambil mendamprat wajahku.

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba mengontrol emosiku yang semakin memuncak setelah merasakan tangannya yang mendarat mulus di pipiku, rasa panas dan nyeri mulai menjalar di pipi kananku yang terkena tamparannya.

Jika badanku tak lemas, ingin sekali ku balas tamparannya itu berkali-kali lipat, namun apa daya, untuk berdiri saja kini aku sudah tak sanggup. Tapi aku tak mau kalah, kusunggingkan senyum sinisku dan menatap matanya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau tahu dari mana, tentang aku dan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Yang jelas kau sudah menggoda laki-laki incaranku, dasar gadis rendahan!" Makinya kasar membuat emosiku semakin tersulut, ku pejamkan mataku sejenak sambil mengepalkan tanganku erat, kutatap wajah gadis pirang itu serius.

"Jika Kyuhyun seonsaengnim menyukaiku, bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan nada merendahkan, kulihat wajah gadis pirang itu mengeras, dia mengatupkan rahangnya sambil menatapku penuh kebencian.

Oh, sepertinya aku menimbulkan masalah baru.

Dia menarik tanganku kasar dan membawaku keluar kelas, gadis itu menyeretku sepenjang koridor Sekolah, membuat beberapa pasang mata menjadikan kami tontonan gratis mereka. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, kucoba melepaskan tanganku yang ada di genggaman si pirang ini, namun untuk menggerakkan tanganku saja rasanya susah sekali, luka memar bekas cengkraman Donghae oppa kemarin malam semakin memperparah keadaan tanganku.

"Lepas, kau mau membawaku kemana pirang sialan!" Makiku kasar.

"Kau masih berani memanggilku pirang sialan di saat saat seperti ini huh?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya di pergelangan tanganku, membuatku meringis pelan menahan rasa sakitnya.

Dia membawaku ke arah Toilet, bersama teman-temannya yang lain yang sedari tadi mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Lepaskan tanganku, gadis bodoh!"

BRUKKK

"Aaaakkhhh"

Dan akhirnya si pirang itu mengabulkan permintaanku, tapi kenyatannya dia bukan melepaskanku, wanita itu dengan seenaknya menghempaskan tubuhku ke sudut Toilet.

Kucoba berdiri sambil memegangi pinggangku yang sakit karena menabrak ujung wastafel, mencoba menhindar darinya yang aku yakin sebentar lagi akan menghajarku habis-habisan jika tak bisa keluar dari toilet ini.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku gadis pirang!" Umpatku kasar, berusaha berjalan walaupun tertatih-tatih menuju pintu keluar, namun saat aku berjalan melewatinya, gadis itu mencengkram bahuku dan mendorongku kasar ke tembok yang ada di sampingku.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja dariku?" ucap gadis itu sambil mencengkram wajahku dengan tangannya kasar, aku yakin kuku-kuku panjangnya itu sudah menembus kulit wajahku.

"Apa maumu, hah?" tanyaku tak mau kalah, aku tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan lawanku walaupun sebenarnya kaki ini sudah tak sanggup menopang badanku sendiri.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun seonsaengnim." Jawabnya dingin.

"Maaf ya nona pirang, tapi yang selalu berjalan mendekat itu Kyuhyun oppa, bukan aku!" balasku sombong tanpa menggunakan embel-embel 'Seonsaengnim' dan dengan beraninya memanggil guru matematika itu dengan sebutan 'kyuhyun oppa' menunjukan hubungan kami yang sudah sangat dekat.

'Bagus Lee Yonghee, kau membuat gadis ini semakin murka di saat tubuhmu tidak memungkinkan untuk melawannya' rutukku dalam hati.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar gadis sialan!" Makinya penuh amarah lalu menampar wajaku sangat keras sampai-sampai tubuhku terhempas kembali ke lantai kamar mandi.

Kurasakan darah merembes dari kedua sudut bibirku yang robek. Ini kedua kalinya dia menamparku sampai seperti ini. Kulihat teman-temannya yang berada di belakang gadis pirang itu tertawa puas melihatku yang terduduk di lantai dengan luka di sudut bibir.

Dia menundukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya denganku, lalu tersenyum miring.

"Sadarlah, kau itu hanya seorang gadis miskin yang beruntung dapat bersekolah disini!" Ejeknya tepat di depan wajahku, sedangkan tangnnya menjambak rambutku kasar sampai aku harus mendongak.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku gadis miskin? Aku lebih menarik dibandingkan gadis-gadis kaya seperti kalian, buktinya yang dikejar Kyuhyun seonsaengnim itu aku, bukan kau!"

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, menatapku penuh amarah lalu dengan sekali gerakan, kakinya menendang tubuhku sampai tersungkur, membuat kepalaku membentur lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. aku memejamkan mataku erat saat rasa sakit di pinggangku semakin parah setelah gadis itu menendangnya, ditambah lagi punggungku yang ikut terluka setelah kejadian tadi. Aku yakin akan ada lebam baru di sana, badanku seakan remuk dan pandanganku mulai kabur.

"Gadis miskin tak tau diri!"

Seakan belum puas, gadis itu kembali menghampiriku lalu mencengkram kerah kemejaku, memaksaku untuk berdiri. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, badanku sudah sangat lemas untuk melawan perbuatannya. gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum setan saat melihat tubuhku sudah tak berdaya di dalam cengkramannya.

"Makannya... jangan sok jagoan!" Ejeknya sinis lalu membenturkan kepalaku ke ujung wastafel.

Dan setelah itu...

Semuanya gelap.

* * *

[1] . Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan dari adik perempuannya/ Orang yang lebih muda

[2] . Terimakasih


End file.
